


The L Word

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons is whining because Grif has never told him he loved him unless he wanted something from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L Word

It was another boring, hot and annoying afternoon in Blood Gulch for the red team. Espicaly for Dexter Grif seeing as his partner/boyfriend/lover or whatever wouldn't shut up. Having shed his armor long ago he was setting at the small table they had set up in their 'living room' for card games. He was only catching a few words every now and again but when he heard the word love he dropped the cards he was holding in his sweaty grip.

  
"What?" Grif said looking over at the cyborg in front of him. For a second he could have sworn the non metal parts of the dutch Irishman's face turned a little pink. 

"I was just saying how I've never heard you say that you loved me or anything else for that matter, Unless its snack cakes." He said smiling a little at the end. Grif hmped thinking back. 

"I've said it before I know at least a few times." Simmons said. 

"Yes, and its always been when you were trying to get me to get you a snack cake or a blowjob." 

_'Mother fuck, why does this asshole always have to be right.'_ Grif sighed. 

"You're afraid aren't you." Simmons had a grin on his face a mile wide. 

"Fuck no, I'm not!" Simmons started laughing like crazy. 

"Holy shit you are that's why you're getting defensive." He laughed into his hand leaning back in his chair. 

"I just don't like saying in front of the other guys." Grif said crossing his arms childishly. 

"Well no one's here now," Simmons said leaning forward again "Sarge is out back fixing Lopez's automatic aiming and Donut is gone frolicking with Caboose somewhere." Grif just stared forward and blinked a few times before sucking in a deep breath. 

"Fine. I'll say this once and only okay?" Simmons nodded eagerly. 

"I love you okay? It's gonna sound all girly and shit but I think you're really great at that nerdy thing you do. I like waking up to your ugly mug smiling at me like an idiot. I love every part of you even that creepy ass robot eye." Grif sighed and looked to Simmons. 

Simmons got out of his chair and went to set on Grif's lap. He laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Aw Grif that was sweet." He smiled wrapping his thin arms around Grif's neck. 

"Yeah, yeah. Embarrasing is what it was." Grif said huffing. Simmons squished Grifs face between his hand and kissed him. 

"I love you too." He said kissing him once more until a phantom 'aww!" was heard from the back of the room. Grif jumped up dumping Simmons out of his lap which caused a loud 'clang' noise. 

"What the fuck Donut?! I thought you were hanging out with Caboose." Grif yelled while Simmons got up off the floor and rubbed his sore butt.

"I was but he got his head stuck in the microwave while I was making him cupcakes so Church made me leave." The Blonde man said grimacing. Grif facepalmed and flopped back down in his chair. 

"You don't have to worry I won't tell anyone! Well, maybe my diary but anyway sorry for interrupting. Have fun!" As soon as Donut had come in he left. 

"No matter how girly you sounded a few minutes ago just remember that we've got Donut." Simmons said looking at the spot for where Donut had left. Gif just nodded.


End file.
